


A Funny Feeling

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explosions, Friendship, Gen, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, college shenanigans, fuck yes cool rolal, roxy blows shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For t1psygnostalgic, who had a very intricate rant in his tags about scientist roxy blowin shit up. Dirk and Jake are talking when Dirk gets a bad feeling and suddenly loud noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little ficcy, hope you enjoy!

Dirk had a funny feeling. Now he didn’t have these often, and each time he had one he knew something was going horribly wrong somewhere, somehow.

 

And it always tied to Roxy.

 

“Strider, are you quite alright?” Jake’s cockney drags Dirk from his thoughts and the blonde glances back over at him. Apparently Dirk had moved his line of sight to the doorway of the classroom the duo had taken refuge in next to their shared lab class, Dirk’s previous focus having been Jake’s adorable face and rant about the Avatar universe.

 

“Ah yeah man, I’m fine. Listen, you hear something?” Dirk blinks a few times, and Jake does the same.

 

“Why no, no I have not heard anything. Why?” His question makes Dirk question why he had that strange feeling, when all of a sudden the feeling swamps him again and makes him glance over at the door again. “What the dickens is going on Dirk? Do you hear something?”

 

“No, I don’t hear jack shit. That’s what’s making me nervous. I got a feeling…” Dirk doesn’t get to finish his sentence before a huge BOOM is heard in the room next to them, the two young men yelping and scooting closer to each other instinctively. “What the everloving fuck was that sound?!”

 

No less than two seconds after Dirk asks, the door to the hallway swings open, a dramatic cloud of smoke clouding the doorway and making it impossible to see who was there. Jake felt his heart rise to his throat and clings to Dirk, who mirrors him exactly. They can still hear faint sounds of things falling in the lab, footsteps making them cringe.

 

“Hai guys!! Guess who fuckin aced their combustion extra credit lab?” Roxy swings in on the top of the doorframe, her signature look covered in soot and what smells like sulfur. Her hair is slightly singed, and her bangs are nonexistent, her lab coat torn and burned in one spot and her vivid pink eyes bright with excitement. “Dis gal right here!!!!!”

 

Dirk and Jake looked at each other for a moment, realizing how close they were and scooting away in a matter of moments, and Dirk was the first to speak. “What did you even blow up in there anyways? You smell like sulfur and cat food… Please tell me that’s not-“

 

“I totes fuckin made a catfood bomb. Prof's gonna wish he didn't bet me ten bucks I couldn't make combustible cat food.” Her grin is so smug that even Dirk was grinning, watching her strut over.

 

"You're on fire Ro-Lal, proud of you."

 

"Aw thanks Dirky babe-"

 

"No really, you're on fire. Your coat is literally burning as we speak." Dirk points and Jake almost shrieks as small flames consume the fabric. But Roxy just stands there and giggles.

 

"Aw thanks fer worryin you two. Rosie's prolly wonderin if I blew up with it, better make sure she ain't havin a heart attack or some dumb shit like that. See you cuties later!" She winks and turns, the coat slowly burning as she walks out, completely unfazed by the fact that half her clothes and hair are covered in burns and cat food.

 

Jake and Dirk sit there for a minute before they turn to look at each other.

 

"Holy shit."

"Jesus chringlefucking christ."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to stop mischaracterizing Roxy like I've done in previous fics (which I apologize for, she's one of my fav characters and I need to not stick to the drunk!Roxy stereotype) and practice her characterization, hopefully I caught her charm! If you want, leave a comment below and check out my tumblr iheartpkmn.tumblr.com (my writing blog is a work in progress the url is dirkjakeismycake.tumblr.com)


End file.
